A LIITLE PAIN
by MinaRivera
Summary: Life, music, movement and color. Their lives were defined by these elements, but one tragic event will put a stop to it. This is a story of ten different people tangled together by love and family, and ten different points of view facing one life changing adversity. All Human. ExB. Non-canon pairings.
1. PROLOGUE

**_Written for Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes_**

**TITLE: **A Little Pain

**PENNAME: **Mina Rivera

**CATEGORY: **All Human/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**BETA: **MaverickWrit

**RATING:** MA for language and adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Life, music, movement and color. This is a story of ten different people tangled together by love and family, and ten different points of view facing one life changing adversity.

**BANNER LINK: **i849. photobucket. com/albums/ab52/MayumiR/Banners/ALPBanner1. png** [remove spaces after the dots]**

**CAST PHOTOS: **minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/22287487150**[**remove spaces after the dots**]**

* * *

**~*~*~*~**  
**PROLOGUE**

"_Good morning New York City, this is Gianna Matoli for E! News Live._

"_I'm standing in front of the Madison Square Garden, where last night the famous rock band Midnight Eclipse gave the last concert of their international tour 'Breaking Twilight'._

"_The band members said goodbye to their fans with a five-hour show! Their audience left extremely euphoric after the three encores the band performed at the end of the evening._

"_Midnight Eclipse is now taking a sabbatical that is expected to last at least a year, but many of us wonder - knowing them as we do - how long it will take them to go back to the recording studio?_

"_Some even speculate that there could be possible wedding bells in the near future for them, since two members of the band are in committed relationships._

"_Will there be a wedding coming this summer for one of the most sought-out artists in the entertainment business?_

"_Only time will tell._

"_This is Gianna reporting live from a very cold and icy New York._

"_Back to you, Ryan."_


	2. THE WISTFUL WIFE

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE WISTFUL WIFE**

"Have a nice day, thank you for choosing Esme's Sweet Delights."

The entrance bell rang again as more people came and went from the small quaint bakery located downtown in the small city of New Hope, New York.

Esme waved at her customers like the very proud owner she was, and then went back to the kitchen. Even though she had enough staff, Esme enjoyed helping making the sweet pastries that her shop sold every day, in and out. With a smile on her face and anticipation coursing through her veins, Esme tried to keep her mind occupied with the task at hand, even though she kept an ear open for the bells out front. She couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. Several of her employees had teased her about it, but it was all good-natured. After all, they all knew _who_ was coming and what today meant for her.

Esme started whipping some cream for some chocolate éclairs, her husband's favorite pastry. She imagined how her night would play out and thought that perhaps she should take some home for him.

Unless he couldn't make it, and then they would just go to waste.

Esme suddenly stopped what she was doing and slowly put the bowl down on the counter. Taking a deep breath, she decided to leave the doubt out of her mind right there. Her husband was a man of his word, after all, and he'd promised time and time again that he'd be home today and that they' have two weeks for themselves, totally alone, before they flew out back to the city to visit.

With a sharp nod, she shook off her worry and happily went back to her task of whipping cream for the éclairs, which she _would be_ taking home.

Esme sighed as she thought of the man she loved so dearly. She had been waiting for exactly two years for him to finally settle down, and in just a few hours, she would finally see his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. The anxiety to have him back in her arms overwhelmed her, making her feel tired and too impatient to wait anymore.

She had missed him so much, but their jobs had kept them apart the last couple of years. Even though he had asked her to take extended vacations and also hire an extra manager to run the shop in her absence, Esme had remained home. She was a very independent woman, and she found joy in taking care of her small bakery by herself. Of course, he had understood her wishes, and they had settled for short trips and long weekends for the past two years. Until today.

From this day forward, Esme would no longer have to wait for long periods of time to see him again. They'd finally be able to rest and enjoy their time together at leisure. Today, the love of her life was coming home to her permanently, and she couldn't wait another minute to see him again.

She had so much to tell him… and with that last thought, her anxiety rose another notch.

_He will be happy, right?_

Esme had been wondering the same thing since she'd received the news last week from her doctor. She'd chosen to tell him the news in person so she could judge her husband's reaction by his facial expressions. He already had two children from his previous marriage, and both were grown up and independent now. She was afraid he would feel too old to raise another child, especially when they had so many plans to travel around the world together, just the two of them.

_Are we too old for this?_

Esme wasn't sure about that, but one thing she was certain of was that she could be a good mother. She wished - no, she was _determined_ to be a good mother. Maybe that way she would be able to erase all the damage her mother had caused. Her childhood had been so… _neglected_ was the only word she could come up with. Esme knew that if it wasn't for her new family, she wouldn't be where she was today. She owed them everything, but now the question was whether her husband was willing to try one more time.

"Esme, your cell phone is ringing," one of her chefs alerted her.

"Oh my!" she squealed, making her employees laugh, "Thank you, Peter."

Esme quickly cleaned her flour-covered hands on her apron and rushed to answer her cell phone. She spotted it next to the cash register and quickly answered without checking the caller ID. She already knew.

"Hi, baby!"

"_Hello, my love,"_ answered a low soft voice on the other side of the line.

Esme's heart warmed at the sound of _his_ voice.

"Carlisle…" she sighed. "How far are you, my dear husband?"

"_Oh, Esme…"_ he whimpered from across the line, making her heart clench at the sound of his voice.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? Where are you? Tell me, baby."

"_I'm still in Manhattan, sweetheart,"_ he sobbed.

Esme heart broke at the sound of her husband's grief, wishing she could be with him to comfort him.

"Tell me, baby, what happened?" she asked again once she heard her love finally calming down and taking deep breaths.

"_Esme, there was an accident."_

"Was anyone hurt?" His whispered answer devastated her, and she immediately gasped, "I'm coming, honey. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_I'll be waiting, my love."_

Esme disconnected the call and started praying for everything to be alright. With that thought, she quickly let her staff know that she was leaving and made her way home. Her husband and stepchildren needed her, and that was all that mattered right now.

As soon as she was home, she made all the necessary arrangements to fly out to the city. She packed her bags, adding a couple of pictures at the last minute, and took a cab to the airport, hoping that whatever was waiting for her didn't end in sorrow. She prayed all the way to the airport, and with a determined step, she walked inside the terminal, readying herself to be her family's pillar of strength.


	3. THE SELFLESS FATHER

****_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE SELFLESS FATHER**

Carlisle pulled up to the hospital entrance, wishing that this day had started differently. A sob threatened to flare up from his chest, but he quickly pushed it down. His family needed him, and he had no time to break down. He'd wait for his dear Esme; only she would be able to help him keep it together. So, taking a deep breath and trying to put on a brave front, he climbed out of his rental car and made his way to the hospital entrance.

Walking quickly towards the elevators, he made sure to turn off both of his cell phones after sending a text to Esme. He pushed the button to the 4th floor, knowing the O.R. waiting rooms were there from previous experiences, though back then his reasons for coming to a hospital were for joyful occasions. His steps faltered when he entered the waiting room, a flash of strawberry-gold hair running smack into him. He looked down to see his lovely daughter's eyes shining with tears as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"_Daddy…_" his daughter whimpered in his arms, and the only thing he could do was hug her back.

At the moment, Carlisle needed the support as much as his daughter did.

"What happened?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

As a trauma surgeon, he knew that if a person was in the OR after a car crash, it could only mean that said person was in grave danger. So many times he had advised both his children and their friends to never drink and drive and to be aware of icy conditions. They had lived in a rainy town back then, and the curves and ice were responsible for many accidents. In fact, it had been the ice and one reckless driver that had taken the life of his wife Elizabeth years ago.

Many people thought Carlisle would drown himself in his work as a coping mechanism to help him deal with the grief of losing the only woman he had ever truly loved, but he had done the exact opposite. He had kept the vow he had made when he'd found out that his Lizzie was pregnant with their first child and always put his family first. One week after the funeral, he had presented his letter of resignation. He remained until the hospital could find a replacement, and then he left and never looked back.

When his children were out of high school, he'd decided to put his knowledge to use and signed up with _Médecins Sans Frontières_. He'd been working with them for the past ten years and found the constant traveling a little tiring, but fulfilling. His life had been reduced to a colorless and tasteless routine, but he felt content with it.

Until he met Esme.

When he had met his new wife two years ago, he had known his Lizzie must have sent her to him. She was like a breath of fresh air and a balm to his broken heart. Esme became the pillar of strength that Carlisle had needed to truly live his life, and his children's approval, despite the twelve year age difference between them, was what sealed the deal for him. His marriage had been a struggle at first because he was still under contract with MSF, but that was finally over and he'd said goodbye to his colleagues just a couple of weeks ago. Carlisle had been looking forward to settling down with his wife and maybe expanding his family.

But fate had other plans, and now he needed to be a father first for the sake of his children.

Jacob's voice brought him out of his musings.

"Side collision; the Camaro was totaled," Jacob answered honestly from the corner of the room when no one else dared to speak a word.

"Which side?" Carlisle asked, preparing himself for the worst.

Jacob looked down and shook his head.

That was all the answer Carlisle needed.

"My boy…" he whispered brokenly, tears pooling in his eyes. "My sweet boy…" he sobbed again, holding his daughter more tightly as they both cried for the boy who was now fighting for his life.

After a few more minutes, Carlisle loosened his hold on his daughter and sat down in one of the plastic chairs, keeping her in his arms. He turned to Jacob and asked about what had happened; he knew that Jacob would give the answers without hesitation.

"It was an accident," Jacob said. "The other driver lost control because of the ice and went through a red light. It happened so fast. The car hit the Camaro and then crashed against a building. The other driver died instantly."

"And my son?"

"He was brought here quickly; apparently two paramedics were taking a coffee break nearby and saw the whole thing happen. They took him out of the car and brought him here as fast as they could."

"Daddy, there is something you should know…" His daughter interrupted.

Carlisle turned to her daughter and nodded for her to continue.

"The paramedics that took him out of the car said that he was really bad. He-he had-d m-many… _fractures_," she broke at the last word, letting the sobs finally escape.

Carlisle rubbed her back, trying to help her calm down. Knowing what he now did, he worried for his son's life if he made it out of the surgery; specifically, his son's job - a job he enjoyed immensely and that was such an essential part of him.

Carlisle knew that fractures were very difficult to recover from. "His hands?" he asked the room, waiting for someone to answer.

His daughter cried out against his shoulder, and Carlisle prepared himself for the worst. His son's work depended greatly on the condition of his hands; he couldn't bear the thought of him loosening one of the greatest joys of his life. He looked back at Jacob, who seemed to be the only one who was capable of giving him the answers he needed.

Jacob shifted where he stood, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Jacob?"

He looked up at Carlisle, tears streaming down his face, but it was the smile smiled that danced around his lips that sparked the hope inside Carlisle's heart.

"They are intact," Jacob huffed and shook his head. "He protected them during the crash."


	4. THE HONEST LOVER

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE HONEST LOVER**

Lemon tea with honey.

Jacob smiled at the surprised look on her face when he gave her the cup of tea. He knew that after all this time she might have forgotten things about him, but he could never forget anything about her. Every single detail about her was engraved in his psyche, and that was the way he liked it. Even though she had been the one to cut off all ties, he had never stopped loving her.

Jacob's love was what allowed him to know her better than anyone else.

Jacob knew her so well; things like her tendency to bite her thumb nail when she was nervous and how she really liked the color yellow even though she could never wear it because of her complexion. He knew her favorite flowers were lilacs and that she always bought body lotion with that particular flower's scent. But most of all, he knew her voice like no other man had.

Many would have disagreed with his statement, but he knew in his heart that he was right. He knew her voice gave a lot about her away, and he didn't mean the voice that millions of people admired.

Oh no, not at all.

Jacob could recognize the slight quiver her voice gave when she was really sad, not simply trying to project that emotion. He knew the slight bounce her voice acquired whenever she was feeling playful and the strained pitch when she was furious. And most of all, he knew the breathless quality her voice took on when she was in the throes of passion.

It was that particular voice that had haunted Jacob in his dreams every single night since they said their goodbyes over a year ago, but what he missed the most was the sound of his name on her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, her lovely voice a little raspy from crying.

Jacob smiled and took a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. He knew what was like to have a sibling in the hospital; it seemed like just yesterday that his younger sister had to be rushed into the ER after breaking her ankle.

Unfortunately, this was more than just a broken ankle.

"I'm okay," she answered unconvincingly, "I'm just worried about Dad."

Jacob noticed the worry in her face as she eyed her father, who was now sitting alone in the corner, nursing his cup of coffee with a troubled look on his face.

"Esme is on her way. Dad really needs her right now, and I'll admit I need her comfort too."

Jacob nodded, understanding what she meant. Esme had become a true mother to Tanya and her brother. They were never bothered by the age gap she had with their father; they were just happy he had finally found someone to love again after losing his wife all those years ago. They always said Esme was the missing piece to their family.

Jacob felt his little love shake and noticed she was crying again. Throwing an arm around her tiny shoulders, he gave her the comfort she needed.

"We'll get through this, Tanya."

Jacob tried to sound convincing, though he doubted he had been successful. In any case, he grabbed her free hand, and when she didn't pull away, he felt a little bit of hope inside his heart.

"We are all here for you. _I'm_ here for you."

Tanya gave him a watery smile and, suddenly, her lips were touching his cheek.

It was quick and chaste, but the effect was the same.

_Heart racing, lips smiling, and body warming up._

Jacob loved the feelings that she ignited in him with the simplest touch.

It had been so long since he had last felt like this, and he basked in it for as long as he could.

"I know you are. You are so good to me," Tanya whispered against his ear.

Jacob shivered, "Did you expect anything different?"

Tanya looked down at their joined hands, her head resting on Jacob's shoulder, "Honestly? I did."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm an open book, Tanya. I don't play games; you know that."

"Yes, you are. Always open and honest." She smiled and then looked straight up to his eyes. "Just like the sun."

Jacob chuckled. "And I mean everything I said. I'm here for you."

"I really appreciate that, Jacob."

_Ah… his name on her lips._

Jacob felt his lost hope spark in his chest again, because his name sounded exactly how it used to.

_Quivering, bouncing, straining, and breathless._

It had been such a long time since she had said his name, and it had been far too long since he'd heard it. Even when she had broken up with him over a year ago, he recognized that she was pushing him away out of fear, because in the midst all the cruel and harsh declarations she'd made that day, she had never dared to say his name out loud. Jacob now understood that had she said it, he wouldn't have believed the lie. It took him months to finally realize what she had done and why, and he had forgiven her right there and then. But Jacob didn't want to forget, he _refused_ to forget, because next time he would be able to see the signs more clearly and would make sure she didn't get scared again. He'd protect her, even from herself.

Jacob was sure he would have a next time with her.

Yes, Jacob felt hope, especially when Tanya held his hand tightly and refused to let go.


	5. THE REGRETFUL SINGER

****_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE REGRETFUL SINGER**

"We need you to come here; the doctor said that he needs blood. You're the only one I know besides me who has the same blood type."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can, Birdie."_

Birdie.

Tanya hated that nickname. She had hated it ever since her father had come up with it, for she knew she was far more than what that stupid nickname implied.

Tanya's talent had been discovered at a very early age. During her first performance, she had known right then and there that she wanted to do this for the rest of her life. With the help of her father, brother, and friends, she discovered a new world that received her with open arms and words of admiration.

Unfortunately, Tanya hadn't been happy for a while. She had been starting to feel trapped and somehow ignored by other music industry professionals. She had always known people only saw her as the little bird that sang for millions of admirers. What Tanya had never expected was that, apparently, her fellow band mates had seen her the same way, too.

She was the little golden bird with the pretty voice; nothing more and nothing less.

_Except for Jacob, he sees me for who I really am._

That thought broke and mended her heart at the same time.

Tanya would never forgive herself for leaving him a year ago, but things had been changing for the past couple of years, and she had wanted more out of life. She had become lonely and insecure, wanting so badly for things to change and not knowing how.

Tanya had felt the need to compose and write music more often. She had wanted to produce other types of albums; she had had the desire to explore every facet of the music industry, and Jacob had been the only one who had encouraged her to do so when she opened up about it. She was still too scared to tell her band mates about the plans she had for after their well-deserved holidays; she wasn't sure if she would _ever_ work up the courage to tell them.

Unfortunately, by keeping all of these feeling inside, Tanya had made the biggest mistake of her life when, in a fit of anger and jealousy, she had broken Jacob's heart and had left without saying goodbye. She remembered the words she had spoken that horrible day, and her eyes filled with tears just remembering the look on Jacob's face. She had been lying when she said that she didn't want him. Now regret filled her whenever she saw him. She had thought that because she'd broken his heart, he might have started to hate her, or at least get over her.

Yet, here he was! Holding her hand, getting her the stupid lemon tea with honey that she drank all the time. Tanya had been on the verge of crying when he had brought her the tea, and now she knew how terribly wrong she had been all along because Jacob had clearly never hated her and certainly had never moved on.

"_Tan, how long you think- I mean…"_ Emmett cleared his throat before continuing. _"How long will the surgery last?"_

"Oh Emmett, I wish I knew…" Tanya tried to wipe the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks, but more came and she finally gave up. "Dad has been trying to get more information. He said that the doctor performing the surgery is really good, so that's comforting."

"_I still can't believe his hands are intact."_

Tanya clapped her free hand over her mouth to stop the sob that threatened to erupt when she heard that.

"_I'm sorry, Tan."_ Emmett cursed and apologized for being so thoughtless. He should have known better than to say those things, but Tanya knew that Emmett, in spite of being the quiet one in the band, always called it as he saw it.

Suddenly, Tanya felt two strong arms hold her from behind, and she sighed when she smelled Jacob's musky scent. She turned and gave him a watery smile which he couldn't return fully. Concern was etched on his dark eyes, but as she softly brushed his cheek her fingers, letting him know with her touch that she was alright, he smiled at her in understanding and went to sit next to her father.

That small exchange filled her with joy, and she felt comforted by how a simple touch was still enough for Jacob and her to understand each other. After so long, she finally felt hope again and couldn't seem to be able to stop the shy smile that spread across her face.

"I'm fine, Em." She looked over her shoulder to where Jacob was. "Jacob's with me."

"_I'm glad he's there for you, Tan. He really loves you. Don't let him get away, again. You hear me?"_

"I promise." Tanya sighed, but was distracted when she heard movement on the other side of the call. "Where are you, Em?" she asked curiously.

"_I just left the apartment, but I need to stop by the studio before going there. It won't take me long, I promise."_

Tanya hesitated, not knowing which studio he was referring to, but chose to not ask for clarification. She knew she still needed to face another consequence of her actions a year ago - a broken friendship. If worst came to pass, she would be facing her with humbleness and repentance. She promised herself right there and then to do everything in her power to make things right again.

"It's okay Emmett, I'll be waiting. Good luck"

"_Don't worry about me. See ya in a few."_

Tanya hung up the phone and turned around, only to find Jacob standing a few feet from her, holding another steaming cup of tea. She smiled as she took the cup from him. Without stepping away, she looked into his eyes, and the feelings she saw in them encouraged her to say the words that had been bubbling up inside her all evening.

Setting her tea on one of the tables, she grabbed the face of the man who made her world shine, cupping his cheeks softly with both hands. She kissed him reverently on his lips, her eyes open and watching him carefully. Pulling back she saw the small smile in his lips, and looking straight into his dark eyes she confessed to her sun.

"I love you, Jacob. I never stopped, and I _know_ I never will. Please, forgive me."


	6. THE SILENT DRUMMER

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~****  
THE SILENT DRUMMER**

Emmett stood outside the brick building where his wife was and took a minute to think about what he was going to say to her. He knew that she might not be willing to go to the hospital, but knowing her brother was there with the woman that broke said bother's heart might bring out her claws. A cat fight was the last thing he wanted at the moment, no matter how hot that might be to watch. Because of that, he decided right then and there to tell her about the accident straight out, focus her attention on their friend who was fighting for his life than to ripping Birdie's hair out.

He could only hope this would work.

Music filled the hallway, and he could hear that the song was ending as he walked to the studio door. After the final played, there was a second of silence before it started all over again.

_She's not taking any breaks…_

She was so freaking stubborn and, sometimes, Emmett wished he could simply strap her to the bed and force her to rest for at least a week. But he understood his wife's desire to get back on track after six months without setting foot in the studio. Passion for the things they did for a living was what they had in common; it was what had brought them together in the first place.

Not to mention, he was quite attached to his balls and his wife had very sharp nails.

So Emmett kept his mouth shut, and he made sure to be there to listen her screaming her frustrations every night when she came home from practice. He took it all. He was a dedicated husband and if she needed a punching bag to unload her insecurities and anger, he was willing to let her scream at him at the top of her lungs and throw things at his head. He would hold her once she broke down in tears and would whisper sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. He would even hum 'Yellow Submarine' just to hear her giggle. When she was finally calm, he would take her to bed and made sweet love to her all night long, reminding her that she was his everything and that, no matter what, she'd always be special to him.

Emmett slid the studio door open and saw his wife doing what she did best.

_God she's so beautiful._

Emmett enjoyed watching her dance. Just seeing as she turned to the window, swaying with grace in the sunlight filled him with warmth and pride. She lifted her hands up to the sky, moving with the music. Emmett could keep on watching her like this forever.

Of course, he would never dare to say any of this out loud. Tough guys like him admired and enjoyed the view, and then let their actions speak for themselves. Sometimes for hours and with a bed involved.

Now, if he could create a poem that expressed his feelings for his wife with the beat of his sticks and drums, then he would be a very happy man. Though now that he thought about it, if such a thing were possible, his poem would be quite loud and not really smooth and soft. It would probably kill all the romance with the first beat.

_Yeah, I'm definitely not the poetic kind._

"Emmett, what are you doing here?"

Emmett had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his wife turning off the music.

"Are you here to monitor me?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

Emmett sighed and prepared for what was coming.

"This is the last thing I need now, Emmett! The season starts in a couple of months and I need to practice if I want Siobhan to put me on that stage. Can't you trust me to know how far I can push my body? I know the accident was serious, I was freaking there! But I did all the months of physical therapy until the doctor gave me the 'go' to get back to my old routine. This is how I practice. This is how I became the best. This is how I became the prima ballerina for the ABC, and I'll remain in that spot until I say otherwise or until my fucking leg falls off!"

Emmett stood against the wall, his arms folded across his chest waiting for his darling wife to finish her rant.

_Let it all out, baby. God knows I need you out of steam for the news I've got for you._

Once she did, Emmett held her close and told her everything, and his heart broke when she started to cry. He felt lost, not knowing what to do to calm her down. All he could was hold her and whisper comforting words in her ear.

Several minutes later, his wife looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Does she know?"

Emmett nodded. "Jacob told me she was on her way from her parents' home."

"Jacob? Is he at the hospital?" she asked, suspicion coloring her blue eyes.

He cautiously nodded again.

"_She_ is there, isn't she?" she hissed this time.

Emmett gulped. "Alice…"

She pushed him away and in a forceful tone demanded, "Take me there… NOW!"

Emmett knew things could escalate at an alarming rate, so he put his foot down. "I won't."

"Excuse me?"

He tried to take her hand, but she pulled away. Thinking what he could say to her to calm her down, he remembered Tanya's request. "Please, baby, listen to me," he pleaded. "Carlisle's already worried sick for one of his children. The last thing he needs right now is to worry for the other one. I also need you to come with me to the Blood Bank."

"Oh, of course," she said, the anger leaving her body. "He needs it."

Emmett knew it was a low blow to remind her that her best friend was in such a critical condition that he needed Emmett's blood, but it was all he could do for now. He would speak to her later and ask her to be reasonable. He was sure there would be a couple of heated arguments, but at least he now knew that Alice would try to remain calm for Carlisle's sake.

_Hopefully, she will let me sleep in our bed after this._


	7. THE RESILIENT DANCER

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE RESILIENT DANCER**

Alice had always been very protective of her family and friends. Her father had died in 9/11, and her mother had died of breast cancer five years later. Jacob, being the eldest, immediately assumed the parental roll. He was always there for every big occasion and was the first to stand up clapping like a maniac at her debut with the ABC. He supported her decision to dance abroad for a year, and he even found ways to surprise her with impromptu visits. Alice admired her brother and therefore always wished the best for him. When he confessed to being in love with Tanya, she was a little… resistant. She knew of the drama that surrounded Tanya's family and, most of all, she knew her brother would end up with a broken heart if things didn't work out.

Sometimes, Alice wished Tanya had proven her wrong. Other times, she just wanted to smash Tanya's face against a concrete wall.

Alice huffed, shook her head and ran her free hand through her hair, trying to get rid her mind of memories. She focused on the present instead, which really wasn't much of an improvement. She kept playing with her cell phone and, for what felt like the millionth time, dialed his brother's number, only to shut her phone again and finally turning it off. Her knee kept bouncing faster and faster; all this waiting was making her just more anxious.

Finally a nurse came out, calling her husband's name.

"Behave," Emmett implored her, kissing her forehead before following the nurse inside.

Alice waited exactly five minutes, but then quickly made her way to the elevators. It seemed like Emmett wasn't the only one who didn't want her to do what she was about to do, for the damn elevator was taking forever. She took the stairs instead. Arriving at the O.R. waiting room, the first thing she noticed was Carlisle in the corner talking on the waiting room phone, her best friend sitting next to him. She scanned the room but didn't find her brother or the heart breaker anywhere.

Alice was walking out of the room, when she felt pressure on her arm. Suddenly, she was being dragged into a different hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alice huffed and shook off the hold her best friend had on her arm. "Nothing," she answered innocently. When her friend just glared at her, Alice rolled her eyes and continued, "Look, I just want to talk to my brother. Now, if you don't mind…" she tried to dodge her friend, but apparently she didn't believe Alice's words, for she quickly blocked her advance. "Rosalie…"

"None of that Alice. I know what you are going to do."

Alice crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Rosalie rubbed her arm with affection. "Ali, I know you. The last thing we need right now is you making a scene in the middle of the hospital, only because your brother is trying to support the woman he loves-"

"She doesn't love him! He's gonna get hurt again!"

"Alice, that's his business."

Alice gasped, "How can you say that? You saw what he was like right after _she_ left him. I don't want that to happen again!"

Rosalie rubbed her temples in circular motion with the tips of her fingers, "Alice, I have been here with Tanya since we found out about the accident. Trust me when I tell you that things are going to work out."

"How do you know? She could be playing him and then-"

"She apologized."

Alice's mouth snapped shut at that.

Rosalie sighed and moved Alice to sit on one of the hallway plastic chairs. "Actually, she begged for Jacob's forgiveness. I saw the whole thing. She was crying, and I could see she meant it."

Alice frowned, "That doesn't mean she won't do it again."

"That… I don't know. I think she knows she has a long way to go. She needs to rebuild the trust both Jacob and you had in her."

Alice shook her head. "I want nothing to do with her. She betrayed me…"

Rosalie threw an arm around Alice's small shoulders. "You know that's not true. You two grew up together. A friendship like yours could never be dismissed like you are trying to do now."

Alice contemplated Rosalie's words for a few minutes. She knew that no matter what she thought, in the end, the decision was completely up to her brother, but she wished she could at least help him prevent the possible heartbreak. Tanya was bad news; she'd known it even before she found out Tanya reciprocated her brother's feelings. She saw the relationship blossom before her eyes, but she also recognized how the impenetrable walls Tanya always had around her heart refuse to crumble, while poor Jacob tried time and time again to find a way around them without success. Alice had been there to pick up the pieces when Tanya was done with her brother. Alice couldn't, in good conscience, let that happen again.

"I just want to talk to him," she said to Rosalie, more calmly now.

Rosalie nodded and stood up. "I'll get him for you."

"Okay, I'll say hi to Carlisle in the meantime."

Both friends entered the waiting room side by side, but were both surprised to see everyone there, including a doctor and two nurses. The first thing Alice noticed was Tanya crying in Jacob's arms. She couldn't tell if those were bad or good tears. Then she noticed a haggard-looking Carlisle talking in harsh whispers with the doctor and his wife Esme, who still was wearing her coat, standing next to him with her hand clasped tightly in his. Just then, Emmett entered the waiting room, took in the scene in front of him and then spotted her across the room. He walked straight to her, and she was immediately surrounded by his comforting arms.

Alice felt her heart flare in pain; tears started streaming down her face and felt like a lump was stuck in her throat. Trying to ask the question she was, in fact, too afraid to know the answer to, she pulled back and scanned the room for her other best friend, but found she wasn't there.

Looking back at her husband in confusion, she asked him. "Where's Bella?"


	8. THE PECULIAR PAINTER

****_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE PECULIAR PAINTER**

Rosalie was a very observant person. All her life, she had always seen more in her surroundings and in the persons she met than anyone else. It was her critical eye that always made her stand out in her art classes, so it was no surprise when Rosalie announced that she wanted to become an artist.

Of course, that news was not well received by her parents, the uptight pricks. Rosalie had to beg, bargain, and even blackmail her parents to pay her studies in Europe (she wouldn't study anywhere else). She compromised, agreeing to pursue a doctorate so she could at least teach if her career wasn't a success (thanks for the support, Dad). She promised to try to find a wealthy European man who could support her and take care of her like she deserved (such a great advice, Mom). Finally, she demanded that her father pay for it all or she would let it slip to her Mom about a certain redhead woman who always lurked around his office, even though she didn't work for him (high five to me!).

A year later she went to Florence, Italy, to become an artist. She put in a lot of hard work, and her critical eye gave her a unique perspective on her surroundings and her pieces. She became an instant hit, so much so as to get a commission for a mural from the head of the Uffizi himself. After graduating, she decided that a change of scenery was needed. One her professors had recommended Le Sorbonne for her doctoral, so she moved to Paris. Rosalie had found the bustling city exciting and warm. In her months spent under the beautiful pink skies of the city, she came to feel along with Gertrude Stein that Paris had truly become her hometown.

It was during her first weekend in Paris that she had met her best friend.

Rosalie was exiting her favorite coffee shop, laden with treats for the evening (she had a big commission to deliver in two days) when Alice had bumped into her, sending all her goodies crashing to the floor. After a million and one apologies from the pixie ballerina, who insisted on buying twice what Rosalie had originally bought, they struck up a conversation and became instant friends. That same week, Rosalie met Alice's husband Emmett and was surprised to see how different they were from each other and yet how perfect they were together. Rosalie had felt a little attracted to Emmett at first, but then she saw how he only had eyes for Alice and knew what she really was attracted to was their relationship.

Rosalie had been very unlucky in love. Her first boyfriend Mike had cheated on her with her younger cousin Irina. Her second boyfriend Royce had wanted nothing more than to have sex with her, and when he tried to go too far, she had clocked him on the nose and dumped his ass right there. Since those two disastrous relationships, Rosalie had been 'playing the field' and 'searching for the one'. At least, that was what she told anyone who asked her why she was still single. In reality, Rosalie had lost all faith in love and had decided to simply focus her attention on her career. But meeting Alice and Emmett had brought back all her dreams of one day falling in love and live happily ever after.

Rosalie's happily ever after eventually came in the form of one mysterious composer/guitar player, but soon she found out that it wouldn't be easy to achieve.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rosalie smiled and turned to look at the man she had grown to love like a second father. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighed. "I think I'm still in shock."

Rosalie nodded, not expecting anything else.

"How long until they get here?"

Rosalie smiled a little. "I think about an hour. Bella's a mess, but she's refusing to let my boyfriend take the wheel."

Carlisle chuckled. "Always so stubborn... "

Rosalie bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"You know, I always thought Bella was perfect for my son; she brought him back to life. After my poor Lizzie's death… he was so broken. Then he met all of you, and little by little he became that same boy he was before, not so coldhearted and cynical. But when Bella came along… it was like rebirth for him, a chance to turn his life around and be happy."

Rosalie listened attentively with a small smile. She knew all of this and had seen most of it firsthand.

"I can never thank you enough for bringing Bella into our lives, Rosalie. You were a Godsend, not only for my son, but for my nephew as well."

Rosalie couldn't hold back her smile at the mention of her boyfriend. "I love him so much, Carlisle."

"I know you do, sweetie. I just hope he finally gets his shit together and proposes to you, dammit."

Rosalie laughed at that comment. If only he knew that she was the one stalling.

Yes, Rosalie was very much in love with her green-eyed boyfriend, but she wanted them to have a more stable lifestyle before settling down. Watching Alice and Emmett struggling with the constant touring and time apart had made Rosalie a little apprehensive about taking the plunge.

Just then her cell phone rang. She checked who was calling and smiled.

Carlisle chuckled, "Go talk to my nephew. Tell him I said hi, and share the news we got from the doctor."

Rosalie nodded and walked out of the waiting room, looking for a more private spot.

"Hello, handsome."

"_Hey there, beautiful. How are things over your end?"_

"Standstill. The neurosurgeon came to tell us that no damage had been done to his spinal cord and the swelling of his brain is under control."

Rosalie heard him repeating what she just said and heard a very relieved _"Thank God!"_

"_That's excellent news, baby." _She heard Bella's voice telling him something,_ "Ro, Bells wants to know how much longer he will be in the O.R.?"_

"An orthopedic surgeon was called since one of his legs and his hips need a lot of work, so it won't be for a while, but know that the worst is over."

"_Thanks for the news, beautiful. I can't wait to get there. I missed you so much, Rosalie."_

"I missed you too, Jasper. Please come home to me."

"_I'm on my way, darlin'. On my way…"_


	9. THE LONE COMPOSER

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE LONE COMPOSER**

"Darlin', maybe I should drive for couple of hours…"

Jasper's knuckles were almost white as his hold on the armrest of his seat got tighter and tighter.

"'Cause after what my Ro told us, there's really no need for you to speed up like this, sugar…"

Jasper held his breath when they passed between two huge trucks, the space just wide enough for them to pass.

"Besides, we need to eat. We could go to a drive-thru and order something. If you want, we could stretch our legs a bit, and I could drive the rest of the way."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"But-"

His step-sister threw him glare, and he relented. "Fine, I'll shut up now."

Jasper Whitlock was a laid back kind of guy.

At least, that's what everybody thought.

The truth was that Jasper had always been a little awkward with social interactions. In elementary school, he was the weird kid who never spoke unless he was asked a direct question. In junior high, he was the skinny loner who always had his nose inside a music history book. In high school, he was the mysterious guitar player; sure, he was a bit popular back then, but when you decided to play Creep by Radiohead at a school competition (which he won, of course), people started seeing you as the outcast, the misunderstood, the rebel.

What a bunch of crap.

Jasper had just had a very rough life. Back then, the stupid woman he'd called 'mother' had thought she knew better than him. Charlotte Whitlock was an alcoholic with a taste for the really bad guys. Many of those bad guys beat him up almost every night; the others simply ignored him. When he was in high school, he'd tended to spend a lot of time at his friends' houses in order to avoid his mother's then husband, a looser named Felix who, instead of looking at him with hate or ignoring him, looked at him like he was a juicy steak that he couldn't wait to bite and swallow, literally.

It was one of his friends who had introduced him to Maria… or like everyone one else calls her, marijuana. It had started small, but Jasper had soon found out that it was only the start of his descent into hell. Coke, meth, E - you name it, he tried it in order to escape his reality, and in very large doses. How he never overdosed was still a mystery to him. His life became a never-ending parade of narcotics.

One night when he'd thought he was alone at home, he had shot up a bit of heroine he'd had left. Jasper didn't feel his presence until the son of a bitch had him pressed against the sofa and was ripping his jeans off him.

If it hadn't been for his uncle Carlisle, he wouldn't be alive today. Carlisle had found him after the fact, had helped Jasper get better, and had sent Felix to jail. Jasper's mother had barely said a thing; she'd just kicked her son out of the house and told him to never come back. He never did, not even when she died a few years later. Uncle had taken care of everything (she'd been his sister-in-law, after all).

Jasper still struggled with addiction and the scars that the rape left in him, not to mention the abandonment issues he had thanks to his lovely mother, but he was getting better day by day.

Jasper had been saved not once, but twice.

He'd met his second savior one afternoon in New York after a concert. Emmett had introduced them, and he'd never looked back. Rosalie was an angel sent only for him. At first, he had been dumbfounded by the beauty and brains of the amazing woman, but then he'd pushed her away, afraid to taint her. Luckily for him, she always fought for him, for her, for them... She was there to support him when he struggled with his addiction, to inspire him with her mere presence when creating music, to heal him with her love, and to bring him happiness with her soul. She was the one who had convinced him to go looking for his father, Sergeant Phillip Whitlock. With the help of a friend who worked at the police station, he learned that his father had married a nice woman named Renee, who had a daughter barely two years younger than him named Isabella.

The family finally was complete.

"Okay, you win," said Bella as she took an exit towards a Burger King, her stomach growling all the way. Jasper tried to suppress his laughter, but he failed. Miserably.

"Stop. Laughing. You. Idiot!" gritted Bella through her teeth, smacking Jasper wherever she could in between words, only to burst into tears once the car was parked.

Jasper had been waiting for her to finally break, so he was ready for it. He tucked her under his chin, his arms hugging her tightly around her small shoulders, and let her cry all over his chest. Once the worst was over, he pulled back a bit and helped her dry her tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Jazz... I think I ruined your shirt."

"It's okay Bells, it's just a shirt." He twisted his body to reach the back seat, and took a new shirt out of his bag that was there. "See, I have a spare and more where this came from, so feel free to run them all, if you want."

Bella laughed through her tears and, as she wiped the remaining moisture form her face, Jasper couldn't help but notice the bling that decorated her ring finger. Bella noticed what had caught Jasper's attention, bit her lip, and blushed.

"Care to explain, sugar?"

Bella shook her head and sighed heavily. "I was in Salt Lake City and had three days off before I had to go to Phoenix. Edward was in Sacramento finalizing the paperwork for the condo, and well… we decided to meet in Las Vegas!"

"Oh, darlin', please tell me you didn't get hitched in front of The King of Rock N' Roll!"

Bella giggled and then started sobbing again, "No, Jasper. H-he had-d it all planned out! He e-even flew my fa-father in t-to walk me-e down the aisle!" She took a deep breath and looked Jasper right in the eye. "And then he almost gets himself killed in car accident!"


	10. THE ENAMORED WRITER

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE ENAMORED WRITER**

The O.R. waiting room at the New York Presbyterian Hospital heard a chorus of 'Thank God' only ten minutes after Bella arrived, just in time to hear from the ortho surgeon that her husband was going to be alright. Nevertheless, she knew they both had a long way to go, but she was sure they could face anything, especially with the amazing support system they had in their friends and family.

Bella sat down, waiting for a nurse to let her know when she would be allowed to see the love of her life, while Carlisle sat next to her, clasping her left hand tightly.

"So, let me get this straight. Only your Dad, Esme, and Carlisle knew about you two getting hitched?" asked Jasper from across the waiting room. Rosalie sat cuddled next to him with her head tucked under his chin.

"Pretty much," Bella answered.

"Man, how the hell did you manage to hide it from the press?"

Carlisle smiled (his demeanor a bit more relaxed since the doctor had delivered the good news) and explained how the impromptu wedding came to happen. Carlisle had agreed with Edward that a simple wedding with both sets of parents present would be the way to go in order to avoid the paparazzi and speculation. It was all done in the down-low, and even the staff at the restaurant where they celebrated after the ceremony signed a confidentiality agreement.

Bella listened to her father-in-law talk about her wedding, seeing his eyes shining with happiness. Many times, Carlisle had thanked her for bringing his son back to life and turning him into the man he was today. For years, Carlisle had tried to help him with his depression, the product of his mother's death, but nothing had ever worked. Edward's only comfort had been his music, which of course his father encouraged, but for the most part Edward had kept to himself, never really interacting with anyone outside the family. Jasper had being the first friend Edward had made outside his immediate circle. Brought together by their love of music, they had started the band. That's when Emmett had come along. Tanya had taken the mic to complete the band, and Midnight Eclipse was born.

When Bella had found out that she was Jasper Whitlock's step-sister almost four years ago, her first thought was: "Are you freaking kidding me?" Bella had always being a big fan of Midnight Eclipse. She could even admit to having a crush on Edward for ages, and when she finally met him, it was like a perfect fit. Bella never understood the whole you-had-me-at-hello kind of love, but when Edward had shaken her hand that first day, she'd finally understood. He'd had her with that first touch.

And he'd never let her go.

She'd made sure of that.

Bella's head snapped up when a nurse entered the waiting room.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" answered Bella and Esme at the same time, making everyone else laugh.

The Nurse smiled. "I meant the younger Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen is in his room; you can see him now."

Bella stood up and followed the nurse through the hospital corridors, trying to prepare herself to see her husband. She knew the damage was extensive. From what the doctors had told her, Edward had a lot of cuts on his face from the broken windshield and also had extensive bruising on his arms as a consequence of trying to protect his hands. The nurse Leah told her that Edward had been put into a medically-induced coma to help him heal, so he wouldn't be waking up for a few days. Leah also let her know that only one visitor at a time was allowed in the room and that Bella could stay the night. They could set up a cot for her to sleep in if she wanted.

Bella quickly told Leah she was staying and asked her let her family know about her plans. It was almost midnight, and she was sure they were in need of some rest. They could come back in the morning to visit Edward. Leah smiled and agreed, leaving to deliver the message. Bella made her way to Edward's room, standing just outside it for a couple of minutes, a million and one thoughts running through her head. Then, pulling herself together and taking a deep breath, she walked in.

* * *

Bella sat on the toilet seat, her knee bouncing anxiously. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was not ready, _they_ weren't ready. Just four weeks ago, she hadn't even known if there was going to be a _'them'_ anymore. She was scared as shit, plain and simple. She had no idea how Edward was going to take the news; he was still in a wheelchair, for pity's sake!

The buzz of the timer made her jump. She grabbed the thing and quickly turned it off and then she just… stared. She couldn't freaking move; she was literally frozen in place.

The doorbell rang; she didn't move.

Her mother-in-law knocked on the bathroom door; she still didn't move.

She heard whispered conversations though the door; yet, she didn't move.

Another knock, but this time Bella heard her husband's voice calling for her.

"_Are you okay in there?"_

"I'm fine!" She choked out, hiding her face in her hands and wiping her tears away.

She hadn't even noticed she had been crying.

"_Baby, what's wrong?"_

Bella cursed under her breath. Edward had always been able to tell when she was upset. She had no right to exclude him from this; whether it was happening or not, she needed him next to her to face whatever might come. So, with a final internal pep talk, she sighed and stood up. Checking herself in the mirror and making sure she didn't look like shit, she blindly took the plastic stick that was on the counter and opened the door.

Edward started back. He had been leaning close to the door, apparently trying to decipher what Bella was doing inside the bathroom for such a long time. He rolled back a bit, looked up and gave her a tentative smile, scrutinizing her appearance and frowning when he noticed that she had been crying.

"Okay, baby… You gotta tell me what's up, because I can totally tell you've been crying. Was it something I did? I know I've been kind of whiny and impossible lately… I'm sorry, okay? And I want you to know how much I fucking love you and appreciate everything you've done for me. I know the press had been brutal, with the whole secret wedding coming out and then the accident-"

"Edward, stop. It's not that… it's um, well…" She bit her lip and extended her hand, showing him what she was holding. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"Baby… is it… can it be… I mean… we haven't… but the wedding night… oh shit, we totally forgot…"

"Edward, I know. Can you please just tell me what the test says?"

"You haven't seen it?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm too scared."

Edward ran both hands through his hair and then took the plastic stick. He looked at it for such a long time that Bella started to get nervous, biting her lip anxiously and trying to gauge his reaction.

"Well?" Bella finally ask when her nerves got the better of her.

Edward looked, his face giving nothing away, then rolled closer to where she was standing, put his arms around her waist and kissed her stomach.

That was all the answer she needed.

Bella knew then and there that everything was definitely going to be alright.


	11. THE PAINED MUSICIAN

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****THE PAINED MUSICIAN**

Edward sat in his wheelchair, looking out at the New York skyline. Bella and he had remained in the city after his accident, choosing to stay close to the doctors who had saved his life that day. Also, they'd felt like they could blend in more in the city than in Sacramento, especially now that the press knew about his marriage. Edward shook his head, remembering how awful it had been getting out of the hospital surrounded by paparazzi and reporters. Thank God for Felix and Demetri, the bodyguards hired by his father; they had been a big help that day.

Of course, Edward hadn't agreed to stay in the city at first. He had just wanted to go home and rest. The new house was finished and furnished and he'd wanted to break it in but Bella had been adamant about staying here. Not getting his way made Edward act like an asshole and made his wife cry, which made him feel like shit, so he'd finally given in. They had found an apartment not far from the hospital to rent.

Edward rubbed his hands on his thighs, feeling the muscles cramping a bit. His physical therapist had said it was normal; he was rebuilding the muscle tone he'd lost during the surgery, but it was his lower back that hurt the most. He couldn't stay seated for too long, or his legs would start to go numb. The first time it happened, it freaked him out, making him think that he was going to lose feeling in his legs. The doctors had explained that what caused the pain; the numbness was the compression of the sciatic nerve, which was caused by the sacral nerves S1, S2. Luckily, he hadn't needed surgical intervention; he had been pretty tired of going back under the scalpel by then. The doctor had prescribed him a few pills and then had referred him to a physical therapist.

"So…. What do you think?"

Edward sighed and rolled around to face his best friend and brother-in-law.

"I don't know, Jasper… I mean, can we actually pull it off?"

Jasper smirked. "I think we can. Tanya is all for it."

"I think you should do it, sweetheart." Bella piped in from her perch on the bed where she was flipping through another book about pregnancy.

Edward smiled at the sight.

"Are you planning on writing one of those?" he teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. I think I will stick with fiction, thank you very much."

He laughed and winked at her when she blushed.

His smile always had that effect on her.

Edward still remembered the first time he met his Bella. Of course, he had heard of her before. An avid reader like he knew who the up-and-coming best-selling author Isabella Swan was. He was a fan of the book series that had made her famous, and her fame had increased when a major production company showed interest in turning it into a television series. Yes, Bella already had been very accomplished when Jasper had introduced him, but he hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of feelings he had felt when he'd shaken her hand for the first time.

Depression and numbness had been something with which Edward had had to deal for a very long time. When his mother had died in that car accident, he had lost his best friend and confidante. As the eldest child, Edward felt very protective of his family, but also he'd felt like there was something wrong with him. He just couldn't connect with anyone. His father had been worried and had advised him to see a therapist, which he had readily agreed to. That's when everything had gone downhill. The pills his therapist had prescribed him made him drowsy and messed up his coordination. When he'd realized he couldn't even play his guitar anymore, he had flushed the pills and had refused to go back to therapy.

But when Bella had come along… everything changed.

For the first time in his life, he had felt a connection, a very deep connection, with someone outside his family. It had been like finally being able to breathe with ease again. She had gotten along amazingly with everyone, even Rosalie, and most importantly, she had made him _smile_. Edward had fallen head over heels in love with her at first sight, and right then and there he had vowed to never let her go. She had been made for him, and he'd be damned if he didn't make her his.

"Edward?" Jasper waved a hand in front of Edward's face, breaking his trance.

He startled, making his Bella giggle. He winked at her, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

He'd never get tired of that.

"I swear to God, you two are worse than Em and Ali!"

"Calm down, Jazz. Let me think about it, okay?"

Jasper nodded and stood up. "Let me know, man. Call me when you make up your mind."

Later that afternoon, after a very tiring session with his physical therapist, he was resting on his couch with his head on his Bella's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, tracing the scars on his face every now and then.

"They look better," she commented as she traced the biggest scar, which was on the edge of his jaw from his chin to all the way to his ear.

"I feel better."

"Then why didn't say yes to Jasper?"

Edward shrugged and then shook his head.

"Edward?" Bella pushed, trying to make him open up.

"I'm scared," he confessed after a couple of minutes' silence. "I'm afraid I will make a fool out of myself."

"Edward… never!"

"How do you know that?"

"I know because you are a very strong, talented, caring man. The guys will be there to support you, and I'll be there to encourage you. Edward, your love of music will push you to do your best when everyone will be expecting to do your worst. You have been pushing through the pain and struggling with your mood for weeks, yet here you are!"

"Because of you, Bella. You have to know that everything I do is because of you; you give me the strength to pull through."

"Then count on me to give you the strength to do this."

"You really think it's a good idea."

"Yes, I do."

Edward thought back to that day in Las Vegas when they had gotten married. Bella had looked so beautiful, and like the talented writer she was, she had written her own vows on the ride from the airport to the hotel.

"_Conventional vows are for conventional people. We are far from conventional, Edward. We are extraordinary. You are my life now, and I will be there for you through the best and the worst., I have learned that it's worth going through a little bit of pain, because that pain makes you cherish the happier times more. I want to cherish every moment with you, Edward. As long as we both shall live." _

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Edward shook his head. "Like what?"

"I don't know… like in awe or something."

"How can I not be in awe of you, my Bella? You have given me everything..."

Bella kissed him for that, and with that kiss his mind was made up.

He pulled back, after kissing her lips once, twice, three times.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Because at the end of the day, feeling a little pain was worth it, even more so because he knew they would all be there for him, just as he had been there for them.

That was family was all about, right?


	12. EPILOGUE

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
****EPILOGUE**

**MIDNIGHT ECLIPSE'S GAMMYS PERFORMANCE SHOCKS AUDIENCES WORLWIDE  
**_9:27 PM PST 2/18/2013 by Irina Spellman_

**The band's surprise performance at the end of the ceremony received a standing ovation.**

If there's one sentiment the producers of the 55th annual Grammy Awards undoubtedly wanted to convey in Sunday night's show, it was one of celebration.

Indeed, the music industry rejoiced over the rebound that started in 2012, as music sales were in the black for the since 2004. That alone was reason to celebrate, but even beyond the numbers, variety ruled during the ceremony, as dance and electronic music seeped into the mainstream, pop turned to hip-hop, and rock resonated more strongly than in former years thanks in large part to **Foo Fighters**,** 30 Seconds to Mars**, and **Mumford & Sons**.

Not surprisingly, the night's big winner was also the top seller. **Midnight Eclipse** nabbed all of the awards for which they were nominated, including song of the year for "No Measure of Time," tying **U2** for the most wins by a group in one year. They're also only the seventh artist to sweep all three major categories - song, record, and album of the year - joining the likes of **Adele **and **Eric Clapton**.

The top prize of album of the year went to Midnight Eclipse's _Breaking Twilight_, prompting the 31,000 in attendance to hop to their feet – first among them: Foo Fighters frontman **Dave Grohl**. Wiping away tears, **Tanya Cullen** – the only member of the band present during the ceremony – exclaimed that it's been "the most life-changing year for all the members of Midnight Eclipse" while accepting the final award of the evening.

"We almost lost a brother back in December, but now the family is expanding and a new generation soon will be joining us," added the lead singer, in a way confirming the suspicions that Edward Cullen's wife, famous author Isabella Swan, is in fact expecting their first child. "This award goes to all the fans that supported us from the beginning; we wouldn't be here without you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." Miss Cullen then blew a kiss to her fiancée, who was seated in the front row, and went backstage.

As the show was about to wrap, Grammy executive producer **Ken Ehrlich, **escorted by **Peter Carlton** – Midnight Eclipse's manager – thanked everyone for coming to the ceremony. "The celebration of music is non-stop. We celebrate every time we turn on a radio or download a song," he told the audience. Then Carlton took the mic and said, "Now, get up off your asses for this one, and let's have one final celebration for tonight."

And with a shout of "One, Two Three, Four!" that brought everyone to a halt, the stage shone with lights and in the middle front stage, sitting in a low chair, was no other than Edward Cullen, playing the fantastic guitar intro to their song, accompanied by surprised gasps and excited screams from the attendees.

The performance was the highlight of the night. They delivered their three winning songs and were joined by an avalanche of guitarists, including Springsteen, Grohl, and Santana, in what will go down in history as one of the best rock performances of the year.

* * *

_Thank you so much to all of you that donated to FAJD. __Thank you for those who read and reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. __I hope you all enjoyed this little fic._

_BIG thanks to Mavvy for her amazing beta skills and for taking on the task on helping a first timer on third person writing. I cannot begin to express how thankful I am for your patience and dedication. You inspire me to write better and more every day._

_The plot was inspired by a Japanese song titled **A Little Pain** by **Olivia**. __The epilogue was inspired by Paul McCartney's performance at the 54th Grammy Award Ceremony, which was AWESOME!_

_This story is dedicated to my mom, who actually read it after my beta had gone through it and loved it. Thank you for always being there for me, mom. I love you._

_Until next time, xoxox_

_~Mina_


End file.
